1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed towards novel 1-(4-butylphenyl)-1-(3,4-methylenedioxyphenyl-2-nitroalkanes, e.g., nitropropanes and butanes. These compounds are effective in combatting various insect species including such public health pests as housefly and mosquito and the major beetle and worm pests of agriculture, e.g., Mexican bean beetle and Southern armyworm.
This invention is also directed towards a highly effective synergistic combination of these new compounds and other 1,1-diphenyl-2-nitroalkanes, e.g., 1-(p-alkylphenyl)-1-(p-alkoxyphenyl)-2-nitroalkanes such as 1-(p-tertiary-butylphenyl)-1-(p-ethoxyphenyl)-2-nitrobutane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, (e.g., German Patent Publication No. DT-2404914 and preliminary Swiss application No. 5-8631) discloses 1-(4-alkylphenyl)-1-(3,4-methylenedioxyphenyl)-2-nitroalkanes wherein the alkyl group is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl. Also disclosed therein are combinations of such compounds with each other and with other insecticidal compounds.
With respect to the 1-(p-alkylphenyl)-1-(p-alkoxyphenyl)-2-nitroalkanes the prior art (e.g., preliminary Swiss application No. 5-8631) discloses 1,1-diphenyl-2-nitropropane or butane derivatives of the following structure: ##STR1## where R.sub.1 is C.sub.1-3 alkyl, R.sub.2 is interalia p-C.sub.1-3 -alkoxyphenyl and Z is NO.sub.2 --CH--CH.sub.3 or NO.sub.2 --CH--C.sub.2 H.sub.5 as being useful insect control agents.
Additionally, DDT-like compounds, for example methyl methoxychlor and methyl ethoxychlor, are known to be effective insecticides; see for example, I. P. Kapoor et al., J. Ag. Food Chem., 18, 1145 (1970) and R. L. Metcalf et al., Bull Wld. Hlth. Org., 44, 363 1971. U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,627 discloses 1-aryl derivatives of 2-nitro-1-p-isopropylphenylalkanes as being suitable for use as insecticides.
The hereindisclosed and claimed compounds, i.e. 1-(4-butylphenyl)-1-(3,4-methylenedioxyphenyl)-2-nitroalkanes are a new class of insecticides possessing a broad spectrum of effectiveness. Further, in view of any art known to applicants', combinations of these new compounds with 1-(p-alkylphenyl)-1-(p-alkoxyphenyl)-2-nitroalkanes, e.g., 1-(p-tertiary butylphenyl)-1-(p-ethoxyphenyl-2-nitrobutane possess at low application rates surprising and unobvious synergistic insecticidal properties. Compositions of these two compound types are widely insecticidally effective at application rates of even less than 100 ppm or 0.01%, i.e., by weight of the insect-control agent in the composition thereof with a carrier.